No Angel (My Angel)
by Jadeice2001
Summary: Hikari rips Daisuke's heart into pieces. Can Miyako and Ken help heal them? (Warning: Ken-Miyako-Daisuke Love Triangle)


Here is a drama from me. A Takari from a point of view rarly used... Daisuke.  
(N/A: Author Notes)  
~ Jade-Chan AKA Jadeice2001  
===========================================================  
It 'twas the day I'd never forget. The day my dream was shattered. I was just walking home with Ken... and when I loved down on the beach... there they were, kissing. Passionity, may I add? I couldn't believe it.  
"What's wrong Da-- ooh..." he said looking down onto the beach, where Takeru and Hikari were kissing passionity.   
As they pulled away their eyes looked up, right into mine. They whispered, and walked the other way, holding hands.   
They already broke my heart, they didn't need to crush into small crumbs, but they did. Ken wasn't as stunded as me, but he didn't chase after her for a long time.   
I walked home slowly. It took me two hours. When I got home my parents freaked out, and I just wondered into my room, and cryed.   
  
That brings us to today. Hikari called once more, and as always, I answered, and then listened, but as sson as I hear Takeru's voice, my nerves would hang up the phone. I just couldn't stand that voice. It made me vomit. Everytime. Soon, I had nothing to vomit up, and my parents litterly shoved food down my thoart.   
On day the phone rang, and when I picked it up, it was Ken.   
"Daisuke? Hey... I was wondering if you'd like to go the fair with me and Miyako... we'd really like to see you..." Ken's voice trailed off. I heard Miyako yelling at Ken, and I laughed below my breath.   
"Uh... will Hik--" I started, and Miyako grabbed the phone.  
"Who cares if they're there, Daisuke?! All that matters is that we'll have a ton of fun," Her voice calmed to caring. "She was really mean to do that. Ken told me what happened... its ok. We'd never do that to you, just come with us..." I suddenly realized why she has the digi-armor of Love.  
"Su--su--sure... I'll come..." My voice trailed.  
"Greaaaat!" Miyako said loudly into the phone. "Ahem, I mean, wonderful, I'll get you tomorrow."   
  
The Next Day...  
  
"Daisuke get up!!" Jun yelled.  
"Urm... ach! Its only 10am..." He said slowly.  
"Your friend, Miyako and Ken are here." I shot up, and ran to my dresser. I tossed on some semi-clean clothes, and left the goggles on my nighstand. When I ran out the door, Miyako had this great big grin on her face, which I barly ever see. I couldn't help but smile myself.   
"So Daisuke..." Miyako said slowly.  
"Cha?" I asked.  
"Are you going to go on the rollercoaster?" (N/A: OK, so Fairs never have rollercoasters, pretend its Paramount Canada's Wonderland peeps) Ken asked.  
"Yup!!! I am gonna be in the first car!" I said proudly.  
"Sorry I am not like you... I think I'll barf if I go in the fornt car..." Miyako said.  
"I'll go with you Daisuke! I love rollercoasters!" Ken said, and Miyako shuddered.  
  
"Whaaaaa hoooooo!" I put my hands up in the air, as we went over the top hill. Miyako sat beside me, in the front, Ken had chickened out, when he saw the drop.  
"DAISUKE!!" Miyako screamed, and grabbed on to my vest. "STOP IT!" Miyako dug her head more into my vast, and the ride haulted to a stop.   
"Ma'am, please put the camera away." A voice came over the P.A. and the ride again went fast, but stopped a few seconds later.   
It truely, was the best time, well except for the fact Miyako got off the ride, and hugged the tolet for an hour, well Ken and I sat outside.  
"I told you not to take her on that!"   
"They only let on two people, and if I am right, it wasn't her who chickened out."  
"I--wha--I--uh... damn." Miyako all of sudden walked out. She wabbed a bit, and leaned on Ken.  
"I need to rest... oii..." Miyako rested her head on Ken's shoulder.  
"Reframe from barfing on my T-shirt, please..." Ken said, but hugged Miyako at the same time.   
So after an hour of waiting, we desided to play games.   
"I Want this game!" I said, and as I went for it, Takeru suddenly dogded infornt of me, and grabbed the game. Hikari was there, holding a big bear. No, Giant bear.   
"Thanks Takeru hun, for the bear," She kissed him. Hikari started walking over to another game, and as she pasted Miyako, she tripped.   
"Waa! Oh no! I got mud all over the bear!" She didn't care about herself, just the bear, that Takeru got her. I Knew it was from the heart, it cripted inside me. Tears welled, and I tryed to hold my food down, but barfed, on Hikari. "No! Now its ruined," Hikari cryed hard, and Takeru was on her side in milo-seconds.   
"I'll win you another," At this point I ran, hard.Miyako walked over to Hikari.  
"YAGAMI HIKARI!!" She screamed. "Jogress partners we might be, but you are the meanist, most evil person in this world. You are a real... bitch!" Miyako never sweared.  
"Wha-- t?"   
"You're flirting with the horny blonde wonder, infornt of Daisuke!! You know he almost kept down a meal today! I can't believe you'd just ingore him like that. He's a human, unlike you, and *Boyfriend*," Miyako ran away, and there were some people cheering.  
  
Ken was trying to calm me down, but I wasn't that easily calmed.  
"Daisuke, calm down, please. Miyako has most likely toren that bear to pieces, and will give it to you, to remember," Ken said, but it didn't work. Soon Miyako came over.  
"Daisuke, I gave her a piece of my mind, don't worry about her, I am pretty sure she wet herself. She's really low, but its ok, don't worry," Miyako smiled kindly, and grabed my hand, and Kens.  
"We'll help you, all together!" Ken said, and Ken grabbed my hand. As I looked up, a beam of sunlight dawned though.  
"Together, forever, we will always be together. We'll be there for eachother, together!!" Miyako said, and it felt like that beam shone just on us.   
"Together..." I said. "Together. I can make it!" I said, I feel like an angel. (N/A: Yes, Love Triangel Hints, ~.^)  
Miyako hugged me, tightly. My feelings towards her, changed. Ken hugged my too. I relized, Hikari wasn't my angel. They were.   
Miyako Inoue, and Ken Ichijioui, my angels. 


End file.
